Not for the world
by missmcweir
Summary: A visit at Kohaku is quickly forgotten when trouble with an element in uproar throws Ranshou and Touki in great danger – and even greater proximity. Can love save them - and will they realize it in time? ToukiRanshou,complete, revised.
1. The Meeting

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own the characters.

_**Author's note**_: This is my first Wish fan-fiction – please let me know what you think!!!

Oh, and personally I always thought that the angels and demons were female and male, so I'll just stick to it: Touki, Hisui, Ruri, Hari and Kohaku are female, the rest is male.

It is rather short, and takes place after the books end, and features Touki and Ranshou.

**Not for the world...**

Touki definitely was in a bad mood today, even compared to her usually _foul_ temper,Ranshou, archangel of the Earth, observed grinning inwardly. He wondered what had made her that upset...because he sure hadn't approached her in the last few hours.

Touki was hovering above the water of the nearby stream, swirling around so that waves kept building up in a circle. She was nearly hidden by the wall of water rising higher and higher, but her face was still visible above the circular stream. Her eyebrows were intensely drawn, and her eyelids near closed, while the rest of her features remained in neutral lines. It was a sure sign of her distress, a rather rare sign at that, who knew so well how to hide all emotions.

Ranshou sneaked out of his hiding spot where he had watched her for a good time and casually walked closer to greet the archangel of the water. He greeted her in his usual friendly and loud manner, which caused her startle and come to a sudden stop which then caused a giant splash of water to hit Ranshou, leaving her blushing and him drenched. He took it good-humouredly and smiled at the petite angel now hovering to face him, her now intense gaze trying to make out from his ever handsome features what he wanted...

He in turn inquired about her well-being, and her day, and her work.... and little by little tried to find out about the problem she was obviously having, but in vain. He knew a direct question wouldn't work, only leading to her denying everything and then fleeing from him as soon as possible. He had been _there_ already. So, a lot of questions way around the actual topic should prove more successful. Touki was by far too closed up with such things, as she was with almost everything. She certainly was the most unapproachable creature in heaven, which was slightly odd given her high position. Then again, her element sure was the coldest. Little did Ranshou know that she knew quite well what her problem was, and that she had sworn to herself that _HE_ should be the last to know....

To find out about what she had been missing ever since having seen Hisui and Kohaku so happy...

His questions lead to no results, and Ranshou had to admit defeat when it came to breaking her icy barrier. At least for now, anyway. He then laid out the plan why he came in search of her: he was to go down to earth, look after some business details, as he called it, and was then to stay over the night in the Kudo house - he had spoken to Hisui, and Shuichiro, overhearing the communication, made the offer. They would be glad to see them again, and although he thought that taking Ryuki would not be a very good idea, as he was still still pining over the loss of Hisui and threatening the demon who took her at any given chance, Touki might be happy to see her friends again.

Secretly, he had to admit that he hadn't even bothered to ask the archangel of fire simply because he sensed an opportunity for being alone with Touki, who, knowing this, would have rejected his offer faster than gravity would pull a stone down.

But she didn't know, and feeling a responsibility towards her friends on earth and the secret and somewhat self-destructive desire to verify again that they were happy and she was not, she agreed to accompany Ranshou on his mission and his holiday. She just had to make sure that her diagnosis was not wrong, that she really wanted what they had. Jealousy was a sin, and before it ruined her conscience, she had much better double-checked the symptoms.

He would never have believed to get her approval that easily, but there was yet something in her eyes which he could not figure out... was it hope or pain?


	2. The Voyage

_**Author's Note**: Thanks so much for the reviews so far – I finally had the time to write the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Wish._

**Chapter 2: The voyage**

Of course, there _would_ have been faster and altogether more comfortablealternativesto descend to Earth, but quite as soon as Ranshou had obtained Touki's approval, he called for his sort-of pet,

the earth-coloured dragon he often used as means of transport. It would take longer and was a whole lot bumpier, granted, but it was a lot more spectacular to fly through the milky clouds and slowly descend towards the blueish sphere than to step through a magical gate and be there in a heartbeat…It also was a bit more daring, and Ranshou couldn't help but to try to impress Touki.

He helped Touki to sit on the patient creature, then sat down himself behind her, making sure they were safe. Giving the signal to take off the ground, he carefully slid his arm around Touki's waist as to hold her during the - for _her_- unusual ride. Touki startled at the contact, but soon, her immobile mask was back in place, and any sentiments she might have wanted to express were back under the thick blanket of cool detachment. It was a rather unnecessary measure, as Touki would have been able to gracefully descend with her own wings if she were to fall off the dragon, but somehow, his idea of gentlemanly behaviour didn't quite fit the thought of losing his companion during a flight. And this would probably as close as he would ever get to hold her…

The dragon started to lift off-ground and they were soon gaining some altitude before flying over the border into the free sky, opening up to an amazing view of earth. The sun sent warm solar rays out into wide sphere, unbroken in their full power because there was no atmosphere to break them down to a mere spectre. They approached and finally entered the atmosphere, and were still warmed and fed by the sun. The rays even got through the light fluffy altitude clouds, leaving a warm, milky light. It was rather quiet, as only a subtle breeze carried the clouds lazily a bit farther and they were to high to hear any of earth's noises then, the green and blue spaces seemed to mingle as the distance was still too large. It was rather cold, but the angels, feeding on the sun rays, didn't seem to feel it. The peaceful setting was close to perfect, slighted only there by the knowledge of the imminent end.

Touki actually didn't really care for flying, she preferred travelling in the streams, and was rather glad that Ranshou held her – it _had_ soothed the panic she had started to feel when she saw the beast she was supposed to travel on almost immediately. But upon spending several minutes in the descending streams, she found that it actually wasn't that bad after all... A tiny voice told her that it was Ranshou who made this trip special, and she had to concur. And the spectacular sight and perfect harmony made her wonder if she could stand to ever return to any other mode of travelling. She marvelled at the sight of Earth, finally calm and peaceful for once, and the soft cotton-like clouds they passed. The sunlight warmed and fed her, and his arm around her made her forgot any cold or fear she might still have felt.

Ranshou could smell the flowery, yet fresh scent of Touki's hair, reminding him of the water lilies that grew in Touki's favourite places. He briefly had to chuckle at the thought of how these poor flowers had been drawn into the circular wall of water just this morning, and wondered briefly if that was how she managed to extract the smell. He revelled in the feeling of her slender body in his arms and the slight reverberations his chuckle has caused. He definitely could get used to this...

The dragon, guessing his passenger's secret wishes, descended in large circles, prolonging the travel quite as much as possible. It also enjoyed the harmony and silence; and sensing his best friend and master so happy made it feel happy too. He would have to share him from now on...

Not a word was spoken, as there was no need to - the simple presence of the other, the sights and the feeling of ever so slowly drifting down towards Earth filled their minds. Time became irrelevant, and neither would have been able to say how long they had been in the air, flying on the bronze – golden dragon, which reflected the sunlight so beautifully and being in so close an embrace, which was not a security measure any more, but the simple sign of affection and care.


	3. The Landing

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own wish._

_**Author's note**: Again, thank you for the reviews!This is the revised version of chapter 3 – I only changed spelling, syntax and some minor details, but not the content in general. Still, it should be easier and more fun to read now._

Earth came closer, as both Touki and Ranshou were sorry to see, meaning the end of the peaceful journey filled with harmony and understanding – and maybe something more... Ranshou guided the dragon through the atmosphere and soon found the landing spot he judged to be suitable: hidden away on a paradisical small island which was uninhabitated - so that no Humans would grow suspicious - and had plenty of tropical vegetation, where the beast would be able to stay, rest and feed for the return.

Ranshou and Touki, however, wouldn't be too far from business and friends, and could return here whenever the situation would require it. The landing was soft, as the dragon sank in a bit in the soft white sands lining the borders of the island upon touching them with his paws. Ranshou ventured to help Touki off the dragon, holding her maybe a moment too long before releasing her on the ground. Despite being rather grumpy about the end of the Journey and the supposed intrusion on her independence, she inquired as to what his business would actually be. Laughing softly - very pleasantly surprised that she took such interest in his affairs, though maybe he was just interpreting slightly too much into her simple question (a behaviour quite normal for people and angels in love)-, he explained the need to check on a region known for geological disorders. The earth tended to shift, leaving hallways and spaces for the essence of the planet to rise and erupt, a phenomenon which was known, in the human world, as a volcanic eruption, as he added. The region had been particularly active in the last time, and had always been for that matter. This time, there was a serious threat to the people who settled in this region if he could not prevent it.

Touki was slightly surprised that he had some real business on earth and had not simply and merely extended the invitation at the time to get her down to earth a bit sooner and make her travel more comfortable -in his eyes. She had been flattered, but she would have to show him other means of travel. She realized that she had suspected him of wanting to open an opportunity of whatever kind, but still she had gone with him, because a large part of her would not have had it otherwise. She felt horrible – having been so weak as to think so ill of her best friend and self – assuming to believe that he really only thought of her, and was confronted with a strange mixture of anger, sadness and disappointment towards him for not thinking of her and being gone in the next hours, leaving her on a foreign island with a dragon…. She knew she should not feel that way, and tried to hide her confusion about this storm of emotions behind a weak smile and her usual bland mask.

Trying to figure out her ever-changing mimics, Ranshou proposed to show her a beautiful spot close to the centre of the island where she would be able to rest and refresh while waiting for him to pick her up after finishing his work. They would then proceed on their way to their friends. Anxious to be alone, and to sort out her weird feelings for herself before being confronted with his handsome features again, she silently agreed by nodding and set off with Ranshou to the centre of the island, which proved to be equipped with a green and plentiful tropical forest growing around a small lake and waterfall, bordered on it's outside by the sandy white beaches they had arrived on. The scene was somewhat peaceful, with a rare serenity that stems from genuine purity.

Touki immediately started to communicate with her surroundings - the tongues of nature came naturally to all angels, and she was greeted as a friend of Ranshou. The place spoke respectfully of the other angel, and Touki glowed at the praise of her. Ranshou, who was of course aware of the exchange, at first was embarassed, but when he took note of Touki's reaction, a strange feeling of happiness crept into his heart. He decided to leave Touki alone, no longer concerned for her safety. The island would protect her.

The clear water was now conversing with Touki, recognising in her the mistress who governed it and Touki immediately resolved to love this place instantly quite as much as **her** **place** in heaven.


	4. The Island

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wish._

_**Author's note**: Thank you for the reviews, they really helped me a lot. Special thanks to animegoil for explaining your point, I am very glad that you like the style, and especially thankful for your really constructive reviews which explain your view! _

_This is the revised version of Chapter 4, which was improved in terms of grammar, spelling and syntax. The general plot was not changed._

_**Enjoy reading**!_

Touki had quite missed Ranshou's departure, so deep had she sunken into the scenery. And how she couldn't had waited to sink into the water – the airy ride had made her quite desperate for the delicious cool the water offered – _was it the ride and following dehydration or was Ranshou, in whose company she never felt as easy as she told herself she should be, and always longed to hide herself in the cool as to disguise her feelings yet stay as close as possible?_

He had left, and although she was sorry to not be near him anymore, she did not waste much time in pining for his loss. The water welcomed her and reported the news, and the gossip that the molecules had caught in their travels and the comforting sound of well-known voices made her come to peace a lot sooner than she would have thought possible. She listened to remarks, reports, stories from places far away carried to this place by the water, and tried to repair damages as well as she could from the distance. Commanding the molecules around her to alarm the water in other regions, she set the cycles of rain where it was needed, and calm where the water was becoming too much. Although she might not be able to command all actions of the element, she tried to keep it within orders as much as possible. This wasn't easy, as the water always reacted according to her mood, and her rash temper made constancy rather impossible.

Whenever she did this in her place in Heaven, she always still had the feeling of distance, yet also a feeling of only seeing small pieces. She chose the regions consciously, and therefore mostly connected with those that had troubles. Even when she descended to Earth, she mostly came to resolve some issue directly at the spot of trouble. She had but rarely relaxed when she was on Earth, having business to attend and fearing demon attacksthat would bother her to fight... But this time was different – she felt very safe in this place, and very important,too, because Ranshou had entrusted her with his place and would came back for her. Relaxing in the water, she could see the whole picture – she was a lot nearer and a lot more closely connected. She now also encountered the more quiet units, and it helped her in understanding. So far, she had avoided traveling down to Earth, but this made it even more worth it.

She laid back, trying to rid herself of all emotions, and without being able to help it, her thoughts soon returned to Ranshou. Although she highly valued his abilities, and thought him a master of every useful spell, she couldn't help but fear that something might happen to him. Now that she felt safe, he might not be. It was her nature to care for others, but that care had so far rarely included other thought it rather strange that he should be dealing with volcanic activities – after all, she had always believed that it was Ryuki's department, involving heat and flames… Upon reconsideration, she saw that his appearance made sense, as the heat was but a by-product of the unrestless earth on it's way to the surface. However, she still allowed herself to be somewhat imcomposed from the fact that earth normally wasn't quite as explosive, which suited Ryukis sanguine temper a lot better than Ranshou gentle restriction. She also wondered why Ranshou did ask her to accompany him, if she was only to wait on this paradisical island, when he might have taken Ryuki, who could have been of use. Maybe he did not trust her capacities as to suppose that she could help him…. Maybe she would not be able to help after all, water was still opposite to heat, and she might have calmed the agitated earth. If she came down all the way throught he sky merely to keep him company on a journey completely useless, as he might as well just gated down to earth, instead of taking the dragon, in what kind of light did he see her? She felt her temper rising, despite the calming effect the water had had just minutes ago. She felt angry, or rather disappointed that he trusted her so little. Had she not always helped him in difficult spells and situations, when everybody else was too agitated? Had not she been the one to discover Hisui and Kohaku, and had to carry the burden of keeping something of that importance a secret? Was she just a holiday flirt to him? Was he even interested?

Despite all this anger, she could not help to feel worried about him. He was gone for a while by now, and she really wasn't sure whether he would be the right one to address the magma. Considering the troubles, her fear grew stronger. She should stop thinking and worrying, and enjoy the paradise...but when the elements were in uproar, they tended to shift into another area of responsibility, and make it impossible for their former master to communicate with them and calm them. Ranshou might just now be facing such a situation, and dearly wish for her help – although she would not be able to communicate with the hot earth, she could still attempt to shock it with the cool water she commanded. Still, she had to wonder why he did take her, a point which could, despite the negative mix of emotion anger for being undervalued, unrecognised and fear for his well-being, not be overcome that easily. Maybe he meant to express something more to her by revealing this place, maybe this meant something…

Although he always appeared to be easy and friendly, she had observed that he rarely expressed any sorrows he might have. He was friendly to everyone, but rarely allowed anyone to see beyond this façade; he always cared for others, but never allowed others to care for himself. He was always strong and never shaken, and never …_never showed his temper on the outside._ So unlike herself. So unlike her rash temper. She showed her temper, but not her true emotions. He was so honest, and so caring, so like…himself.

For a moment, the world felt like it was standing still - Touki realized what she always had tried to hide before her own conscience, her reason, her mind: that she searched his calm, that she was dependant on being reassured by him, that she longed to hear him say that he knew that she loved him. She needed him, she wanted him, and most of all, she wanted to live the truth and to stop sharing him just in order to hide her feelings, needed to tell him, ask him to forgive all her desperate attempts to deny her feelings, ask him to love her just as she loved him.

Waking from her daze, she remembered all of sudden her fears – what if something would happen to him on a mission he could not be perfectly equipped for? She needed to find him...

The beauty of the island remained behind, forgotten, when Touki entered the stream, continuously asking for directions and reports, and allowing herself to be guided through rivers, the sea and finally moving up with the condensing water to climb the peaks…The water knew of her agitation and tried to help her, just like a loyal companion and servant would do. Her wish was it's command, and it would lead her to where she would have to continue alone.


	5. The Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wish._

_Author's note: This is the revised version of chapter 5. I only changed spelling, grammar, syntax and some minor details._

The feel of the water all around Touki made her mind enter an enlarged state – everything that otherwise would have been kept within the driblets now was filtered, and each important information sought out. Of course, nothing of this process was visible to the eye – in fact, she wasn't even visible. In her state of semi-translucency, which resembled her being dissolved in an equal portion of water, her cover was perfect, and frontiers were to be overcome without hesitation or change of way. She wasn't consciously guiding her way – the way was in her, and yet she did not know where it exactly came from. It formed, while it manifested, while it disappeared. Her present past and future condensed into one single moment when she was melting herself into her element, and it was then when time and space became completely relative. The exact way of her movement is not to be understood by any human mind, no model of plummeting satin forming valleys and peeks could ever show how exactly relativity appeared to those minds able to set themselves next to it. It was a moment of true perfection, of the very essence of being condensed into something only ignorant minds would seek to measure.

Yet, Touki knew that she had never before reached this stage of perfect melange with the world around her. She sensed that it had to be because for the first time in her life she had an aim, and for the first time she had admitted that aim to herself. She needed him, she needed Ranshou more than anything else, and paradox as it is, even a second more without him in her timeless state was insufferable. And she sensed that something had happened because the water drew her away with even more energy.

Normally, "performing spells", or in fact the gathering and concentration of nature's strewn energy towards an aim needed to be guided, centred in a medium – an angel's primary occupation. It drew energy from the medium, and afforded a large amount of practice to control the energy, which is why angels were only able to maintain spells for a short time, and often needed to recover them after such a performance. But in this state of merging only boosted her own energy. The water did not need her guidance, because she was the water. Her mind had been enlarged and controlled every single unit surrounding her.

Some part of her saw him at some point in this special journey. He was lying unconscious, on a small amount of earth seemingly unshaken. At least the very primary resources, not unlike a shielding function, were still being powered. However, it was quite obvious that Ranshou had not been able to undergo the full transformation she had just experienced. Controlling an element, which was only half his, and half Ryuki's must have been straining. Touki cursed Ranshou for going alone to control the Magma, and not asking Ryuki to control the heat, or at least herself, to cool everything with water in case it was necessary. Instead, he took her on minibreak and left her on an island to relax. It seemed that he did not trust her. This thought broke her heart, but she barely noticed it. All musings were secondary, her focus was on Ranshou. He seemed unhurt, but judging from the chaotic scene around him, that was quite a miracle. Hot magma was still erupting from the ground, and had burned the tropic scenery that would otherwise have been enchanting. Now it was only grey, red brown, with steam hissing upwards where the raging earth met her water.

She needed to rescue him, without drowning him in his unconscious state, and without evaporating herself, if she approached too slowly. But maybe evaporation was just the way.

She had never experienced her present state of dissolution before, so she could not tell whether her body would survive a change of physical state when she joined the water in the process from going to fluid to steam. It seemed that she simply needed to find out. She had to near herself and the water towards the magma, and simply hope that the steam that would consequently develop be enough to gather as a cloud and pour down, transporting her towards the place where Ranshou lay unconsciously. She was scared, but it was the only way to get close to him without burning herself. On the other hand, it might just be the way to burn herself in her present state…

A wave of melted earth hit the water, and Touki felt herself being a lot lighter – she still was somehow linked, but she felt that the spaces between the water molecules holding her conscience had been enlarged, and she knew that she must have been rising towards the sky. Most fortunately, her will had brought a sufficient amount of water to meet the magma wave, and, upon reaching height, she felt the effects of condensation. The essence of her in water directed the forming cloud to the right space, but she sincerely wished that Hisui would be here in order to guide the water with a breeze. Her energies still remained untouched, but she was afraid that being inside the cloud would perhaps make her miss the right spot, rather than being able to spot it from the outside.

Just at that moment, she saw the little patch of land which was still shielded from the chaos around – it seemed smaller than she remembered, and she began to fear that Ranshou's energy was now very near depletion. Commanding her will again, she gathered the steam around her, making it form a cloud that grew heavier and heavier, while she tried to keep her position. The heat radiating from the soil made it hard, as it formed into turbulences and breezes upon meeting the fresh air. Lingering so high over the ground, and so far away from her natural element, Touki only could hope that her plan would work


	6. Salvation

_Author's note:Last of the revisions, which are now completed. Storyline remains unchanged, but spelling, etc were hopefully somewhat improved._

The cloud grew too heavy within seconds, and Touki felt the water reforming the driblets they were used to and her body re-attaining the normal expansion between molecules, growing solid again. Her mind was still linked with the water, but it was not dissolved in it anymore.

As the rain poured down heavily, cooling down the surrounding waves of magma, she found herself next to Ranshou, who was now very weak, and still unconscious. It seemed as if he had also been injured, and she felt the heat slowly crouching through the weak shield. She centred her own energy onto shielding, and lifted him with a little spell in order to transport him to a safer distance, where she might be able to heal his wounds and leave him some time in order to recover his energy.

However, getting out of the inferno around them wasn't quite as easy anymore: when she had rained down, the magma wave had only been approaching Ranshou, but now, it had arrived. She could feel the heat radiating through the shield, and dared not entertain thoughts about an unconscious Ranshou without the shield…. Had he only taken her with him from the beginning on. Their little bubble became more and more endangered, and she could not open a gate out as long as Ranshou was without conscience and powers.

Trying to get through the magma wasn't an option either – they would be burned even if she managed to mobilise the shield, as it would become too thin from the movement. And waiting….she knew she would not be able to maintain the shield for long. The only possible way of escape was to somehow wake Ranshou…

His breath was very shallow, and the pulses abnormally slow. However, she needed his conscience in order to open a gate, which would only form if the energy set free in the process could flow between to adversaries – once it had formed the circle, they would be able to get through. She tried calling his name, softly shaking his shoulders, but he did not respond… A bizarre thought crossed her mind, of old human tales, and the awakening by a kiss. To think about kissing Ranshou in this situation was pure absurdity….but maybe it would work, since everything else would not? Wasn't the power of love unaccountable and mysterious?

Risking her reputation, her feelings, her heart, Touki leant forward and gently touched his lips with hers.

Somehow, the sensation of two pairs of lips touching, desperate as the situation was, over shone the destruction. That single touch seemed to wake all hope in Touki, and energy flew softly circling in barely visible patterns. She had experienced something quite similar when she finally merged with the water, but here the sensation of being in unity with the world was fuller, as it was tinged with a hint of surprise, mystery, undiscovered secrets. But only when Ranshous eyes opened, Touki realised that the presence of another made the difference – it was not a bond between similes, but contraries, and the excitement caused by the differences made the world seem special and joyful and glittering.

Ranshou seemed stunned by the close view of Touki's eyes he first visualized when his gaze had fixed itself. Awakening from the exhaustion, he still felt the faintness in his limbs, and was about to panic when the expression of those eyes slowly calmed the rising alarm. He tried a temptative smile, and Touki smiled back. Needless to say, she was more than relieved to have him back, and have him calm.

Moving closer ever so slowly, Touki brought her lips close to his again, and he responded by rising his head. The first contact was, as before, surprising and electrical, but soon, the initial shock had developed into a passionate understanding. And while they seemed lost in the kiss, holding close, a magical breeze had grabbed hold and transported them upwards as in a spiral, slightly turning them as if it was a platform turning out of the earth.

They managed to ascend high enough to be above the violent waves of heat radiating from the still moving magma, when they heard the gentle swooshing sound of the dragon-like creature that had taken them from heaven to earth. It flew beneath them ever so slightly elevating itself vertically and thereby showing it's extraordinary flight abilities. They finally were able to seat themselves on the creature, not quite an easy task as they did not dare to break direct contact in case this would terminate the effect of the kiss. Touki nearly slipped out of the embrace when the uprising air caused turbulences in their current cooler sphere, but Ranshou was able to hold her and settle her on the dragon, whom he consequently told to get out of the area. This time, the flight was nowhere as peaceful and serene as the first time, as the turbulences and their increased level of adrenaline from their close escape - or their kiss - did not help to handle the situation calmly. However, they managed to return to the island in one piece, and were soon descending from the back down to the sand beaches. The animal, having exhausted itself in the hot air, disappeared into the water immediately, a small cloud of steam coming into existence upon contact with the water.

Lying down on the sand, they first realized how very close it had been - and how narrow their escape. Only in second thoughts, when the truth began to sink in, they realized what their means of escape had been. Love had indeed been all they ever needed, and it had been what gave them the strength and the means to escape. Now, when everything had passed and they had reclaimed their usual space, the closeness they had found earlier seemed distant and unreal – and yet, it had felt right, and this isolation reminded Touki of how she had felt before she had left heaven – despaired and lonely. She turned to face Ranshou, and when she saw that he had watched her the whole time, she moved closer, and laid her hand on his arm. He shuddered, but when she attempted to retreat, he held her close and continued to look into her eyes, searching for a clue which he got when she closed her eyes, snuggled closer and gently kissed him again.

°The End°


End file.
